It is common to many elders and to people with physical disabilities to have difficulty bending down to pick up the dust pile left over from sweeping the floors. The general objective of this invention is to provide a broom which comprises means to pick up the dust pile up without a need for bending down. Additionally, it is important that a device accomplishing this objective does so while keeping some important “normal broom” attributes, such as: a light weight body, and easy maneuverability.